Digital Darkness
by Morrigan Anne Aensland
Summary: CH. 4 UP Digimon meets Darkstalkers, as strange things begin happening!
1. Prologue

Digital Darkness

Prologue

  
  


-June 5th, 2002- 11:45 P.M., Odaiba, Japan.

  
  


It was a dark and chilly night. The pale, eerily green full moon hovered over the night sky like a ghostly beacon, as if it knew what terrors lurked in the shadows. A small sign next to a wooden bench read " Odaiba Downtown Bus Stop, E5". A street light lit the corner, revealing two boys sitting on the bench. One was tall, with dirty-blonde hair, aqua eyes. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans. This was Yamato "Matt" Ishida. 

Next to him on the bench, was a smaller boy, with the same dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white hat on his head, and he was also wearing a green and white long-sleeve shirt with denim jeans. This was Takeru Takeshi, also known as "TK".

"TK, we've been waiting at this bus stop for nearly an hour! Let's just walk home!" Matt said to his younger sibling.

"No way, big bro. You heard about those attacks, you know, the ones that happen after dark? We have to wait for the bus." TK said to his older brother.

"You do whatever you want, but I can't wait any longer! I'm tired, and I promised Dad I'd be home by now! That bus is never coming!" Matt told his brother, and then he proceeded to get up off of the bench and storm off. 

"Matt..." TK murmured.

Just then, the bus arrived. TK tried feeble attempts to yell for his older brother, but to no avail, so TK began to board the bus. TK glanced back for a moment, with worry in his eyes, and then clambered onto the bus.

TK was greatly concerned about his brother. TK had called his brother's apartment, but Matt's father said he hadn't returned yet. TK panicked. What if Matt's been hurt? TK thought. So, off TK went to go visit his friend Kari Yagami. Maybe she could comfort him. And so off he went. He took the bus, of course, being the cautious boy he is.

  
  
  
  


"Digital Darkness"

Starring

From DIGIMON From DARKSTALKERS MORRI-CHAN'S CHARACTERS

Taichi Yagami Demitri Maximov Marph Pooey, the insane man

Sora Takenouchi Morrigan Aensland Hiroshi Yami, a dead vengeful ninja

Matt Ishida Lilith Aensland

Takeru Takeshi John Talbain

Jou Kido Felicia

Mimi Tachikawa Hseinko & Mei-Ling

Hikari Yagami Lord Raptor

Koushiro Izumi Rikou

Daisuke Motomiya Baby Bonnie Hood

Miyako Inoue Jedah Domah

Iori Hida Donovan Baine

Ken Ichijouchi Anita

& all their Digimon Bishamon 

Pyron

  
  



	2. Ch 1: Matt's most unpleasant experience

Digital Darkness

Ch.1

"Matt's Rather Unpleasant Experience"

  
  


Morri-Chan: Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to apologize for the character list in the prologue. I had no idea it would turn out to be so crappy. Okay! On with the story!

~~~~~~~~

As Matt walked down the eerily lit path through the park, he began to feel most uncomfortable, like there was something watching him. He stopped, shook his head, and went on. A moment later, he heard a rustling noise coming from the bushes.

"Who's there?" He yelled as he quickly turned around. "Oh," Matt sighed with relief, "It's only a little squirrel. Hello Mr. Squirrel!" The animal chattered, and then scurried off to gather nuts. Matt turned around and started to walk forwards. And then he screamed.

"Scared you there, didn't I, laddie boy?" The figure Matt had ran into asked.

"W-who are you?" Matt asked.

"My name's Lilith," The figure said as she stepped out of the shadows. Matt inspected her closely. She had lilac colored hair, deep crimson eyes, and smooth, pale skin. She was wearing a tight red tank-top and some tight blue jeans that hugged her hips. The girl had an inquisitive look on her face. "And who are you?" Lilith asked the boy.

"My name's TK-... I-I mean Matt!" Matt was beginning to sweat. There was something about this girl, he thought, that made him want to... something was tugging at him, awakening his innermost instincts...

"Matt, huh?" Lilith said interrupting his train of thought. "You know, you're kind of cute."

"Uh...uh... you're...uh...cute yourself...." Matt replied, almost regretting it. But something was telling him to egg her on...

Lilith smiled and moved in closer to Matt. Matt gulped. Their lips were just inches away from each other's... Matt felt hot and nervous. And then, Matt cupped her face in his hands and kissed her very passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight, as if to make sure he wouldn't run from her...

Moments later, Matt began to feel awkward. He felt as if his very soul was being sucked away from him. He tried to pull away, but Lilith held him to her with an almost unnatural strength. No! Matt thought. I'm too young to die!

Just then, he heard a voice.

"Come, Lilith, we've got things to do. Drop your prey and come on." said the voice.

"Aw, sis, do I hafta?" Lilith said, pulling away from Matt.

"Lilith!..." The voice said with a hint of impatience.

"Okay..." Lilith said half-heartedly, dropping Matt's limp form to the ground.

And then they were gone... Matt was just barely awake. And then he fainted, right in the middle of the park...

A woman was jogging through the park, when she tripped over something. She got up and turned around to see what had made her fall. And she let out a blood-curdling scream.

  
  
  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~

Morri-Chan: So, what do you think? Not bad for the first chapter. A little short, but it's good. I'll try to update this fic as often as I can. 


	3. Ch 2: TK's visit

Digital Darkness

Ch. 3 

"TK's visit"

  
  
  
  


Taichi "Tai" Yagami was standing in front of his mirror whilst he was trying to comb his wild chocolate-colored hair. His mind was drifting back to earlier in the day, when he was at school.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~

June 5th, 2002, earlier that day, Odaiba, Japan

  
  


Tai was sitting at a lunch table with some of his two of his friends and fellow digidestined, Sora Takenouchi and Koushirou "Izzy" Izumi. The special of the day was spaghetti and meatballs, but you really couldn't tell the difference between it and the other foods served at the "Cafeteria of Doom", as Taichi called it.

"You know, they say they've spotted bigfoot in Canada again," Izzy told his companions.

"Izzy, I can't believe that you, of all people, would be reading one of those phony newspapers," Sora said with a tone of disbelief.

"Actually, Sora, it's Scientific International, you know, the magazine that's published in twenty different languages? Besides, they actually have pictures this time," Izzy said as he held up an article. Lo and behold, a clear photograph of bigfoot was right next to the text.

"Aw! He's so cute and fuzzy! Why would anybody be afraid of him?" Sora asked.

"I know," said Tai, "And it even says that he asked the photographer for some bananas!"

"Ooo! Where?" Sora asked.

"Right over here," Tai replied, pointing to a section of text. "You know, strange thing have been happening lately. People with mysterious cases of anemia, bigfoot sightings, men being 'attacked'..."

"Why'd you say 'attacked'? Why not ra..."

"Because I'm being polite." Tai replied to Sora's question.

"You think Myotismon is back?" Izzy questioned. Sora and Tai just stared at him. "Okay, maybe not..."

"But seriously, do you think that vampires, besides Myotismon, really exist?" Tai asked.

"Don't be silly, Tai," Sora said as she got up to put her tray away. "Everyone knows that there's no such things as werewolves and vampires, or anything else like that." Then she walked off, leaving Izzy to read his magazine, and leaving Tai disappointed.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai suddenly arose from his pondering because of a sharp rap at the front door. He got up and went to investigate. 

"TK?" Tai said in surprise as he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Kari home?" TK asked.

"No, she's over at a friends house, and she's spending the night there. Say," Tai asked as TK walked in, "Weren't you with Matt at a party or something?"

"Yeah, but he got impatient when we were waiting for the bus and walked off. I called Dad, but he said Matt wasn't there yet, and I'm really beginning to worry." TK said sadly.

"Oh. Well, would you like a cup of tea?"

TK looked at Tai strangely, and then said, "Sure, okay."

Tai went into the kitchen to fix the tea, and TK plopped down in one of the armchairs. Soon, the fragrant smell of green tea was floating through the air.

"So, where are your parents?" TK asked.

"It's their anniversary, and they're out at a hotel celebrating it," Tai said as he poured the tea into two cups. "One lump or two?"

"Ahh, gimmie two," TK replied. "Say, what do you mean, they're at a ho-... er... never mind."

Tai walked in with the tea and set the cups down on the table. He went back into the kitchen and got the teapot. He brought it into the living room and set it down onto the table. Then he sat down and picked up his cup of tea. TK reached over for his.

"So," Tai said as he took a sip of tea, "What brings you here?"

"I was hoping Kari might give me some advice," TK replied.

"What kind of advice?"

"Is it okay to be superstitious?"

"Of course! Just not to the point that you're burning people at the stake because they've been accused of being witches," Tai said the last part with some humor. TK smiled.

"Yeah, that's a little too superstitious," TK laughed. "Well, I had better head back. I promised mom I'd be home by now. Thanks for the tea, Tai!"

Tai smiled. "You're welcome!" he said in reply. "Sayonara! Oh, and I'll see what I can find out about Matt."

TK's smile slightly faded. "Okay... Thanks. 'Bye," TK then walked off.

Tai went to go brush his teeth, and then he plopped down on his bed. 

"Hmm... things are starting to get weird," Tai said to himself. "I know! I'll do some investigating tomorrow!" With this decision planted firmly into his psyche, Tai slowly drifted off into dreamland...

...And outside, something grinned evilly.

  
  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~

Morri-Chan: So there you have it! Will TK ever find out what happened to Matt? Who is the mysterious shadow lurking outside of Tai's apartment? Will Sora ever believe in ghosts? And will the bigfoot ever get his bananas? Find out next time, on Digital Darkness!!! Please Review!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Ch 3: I wanna be a Marine Biologist!

Digital Darkness

Ch. 3 

"I Wanna be a Marine Biologist!"

  
  


~~~~

Morri-Chan: Before I begin this chapter, I'd like to apologize for 2 errors in the previous chapter. First off, at the top, I wrote "Ch. 3". But it should really be "Ch. 2". Then, in the sentence "Tai was sitting at a lunch table with -some of his- two of his friends," It's supposed to be just "two of his friends,". The words "some of his friends" shouldn't be in there. Gomen Nasai! *sweatdrop* So, uh, on with the story!

~~~~

  
  


June 5th, 2002 (once again), late afternoon

  
  


Joe Kido was outside, sitting at a table near his favorite ice-cream shop, merrily eating an ice-cream cone with his buddy, Gomamon. The shop was located on a boardwalk overlooking the bay. It was a sunny day, the water was crystal-clear, not a cloud was in the sky, and it seemed that nothing could possibly taint the happy, peaceful atmosphere.

"So, Goma," Joe asked his Digimon, "How's that Double-Deluxe-Triple-Chocolate ice cream taste?"

"Good," replied the seal-like creature to his buddy, "But it needs fish."

Joe sighed. His pal just loved fish. Why, Gomamon would eat anything if it had fish on it.

"So, Joe, tell me, why did you start taking marine biology classes?" Goma asked.

"Well," Joe replied, " I wanna be a marine biologist!"

Gomamon gave him a funny look. "I thought you wanted to be a doctor."

"I do. I want to be a doctor for all those dolphins that get shredded by fishing nets. I want to help all the whales stranded on beaches. I want to help save the manatees!" Joe said proudly, as he got up and stood on the table. A little sweat bead formed on Goma's head. "Do you hear me, people? I WILL HELP PRESERVE MARINE WILDLIFE EVERYWHERE!!!!!"

Everybody stared at him.

"..." a sweat bead formed on Joe's head. "Uh, sorry, temporary moment of insanity." Joe then sat back down, looking rather embarrassed.

"So, you wanna be a marine biologist?" said somebody with a Portugese/Spanish accent.

"Well, yea..." Joe started. What he saw in front of him was something that left him speechless. It was a merman. Not the kind off of "The Little Mermaid", either. He was green, and had fingers, which were webbed, that ended in claws, and on his back and elbows, there were spines that were also webbed together. His face looked human, except for the fact that you could barely point out his nose. He also had gills on his chest.

"Hey, man," the merman said, "Are you gonna stare at me all day, or are you gonna say something?"

"Uh, uh, uh... Hi?"

"My name's Rikou Aulbath. (I like to think of Aulbath as his last name, just like Alba Aulbath *my favorite author*.) And you are?..."

"My name is Joe. Joe Kido," he replied. "Oh, and this is Gomamon," he said pointing to his buddy.

"Hi! nice to meet you! " Rikou said to Gomamon.

Gomamon just stared at him, before finally saying, in a trance, " Fish..."

"..." was Rikou's reply. "So," he said, turning to Joe, "You are gonna be a marine biologist? That's nice. Those whales need saving, you know." 

"You heard my speech?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, man, it was great!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess. So, where are you from?"

"Me? I'm from Brazil."

"Ooo! Where they make the coffee?" asked Gomamon, snapping out of his trance.

"No," the merman replied, "That's Columbia."

"Oh..."

"What are you doing here?" Joe asked.

"I dunno. Some force just called me to this place. I got a funny feelin' that strange things are happenin', man."

And so, the day passed, and the three friends would find out just what was happening soon enough.

And a little girl in a red hood just stood in the shadows, with a killer gleam in her eyes.

  
  


~~~

Morri-Chan: Will Gomamon ever get his fish? Is that mysterious little girl the assassin who has their eyes on Tai? And for Pete's sake, will that ice-cream shop ever sell white chocolate!? Find out in the next exciting episode of Dragon Ball Z!... I mean, the next chapter of "Digital Darkness"!

  
  


  
  
  
  



	5. Ch 4: I Don't Drink Wine

Digital Darkness

Ch. 4

"I Don't Drink... Wine..."

11:00 p.m., Sora Takenouchi's house

Eleven O' Clock, and usually her mother was home by now. Sora was concerned. She looked around half expecting to see her mother, cold and stiff, lying on the floor. With all the strange things happening, you couldn't blame her.

As Sora looked around the room, a small scrap of paper caught her eye. She picked it up.

_Dear Sora,' _the note read,

_' Gone to the 25th Annual Bunny-fest in Osaka. I'll be home by Monday! _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. - I left 3 nights' meals in the freezer. Instructions on fridge. Be a good girl for me, Sora!'_

_Then again_, thought Sora, _There are even stranger things in this world_. Sora sighed. She should have known that not even grisly murders would keep her mother away from the cutest rabbit show in Japan.

Sora posted the note to the fridge. I was much to late to eat something heavy, so she took a can of tomato soup out of the pantry and nuked it in the microwave.

When the soup was done, she grabbed a spoon, plopped down on the couch, and grabbed the TV remote. She then proceeded to flip through the channels.

"I wonder if there's anything good on?" she asked aloud, to no one in particular. So she continued to flip through channels, until something piqued her interest. "Now this looks interesting..." she said. She had stopped on a movie. Dracula. "This might be good..."

Time Elapses

"Dang, I don't think I'll ever be able to sleep again..." said Sora. It was obvious that the movie had spooked her. However, weariness and the tomato soup eventually got to her, and she drifted into slumber. Outside the window, a shadow smiled a toothy grin, and its eyes gleamed a fiery red.

2:00 a.m., Sora's House

Sora awoke rather unpleasantly, the reason most likely being that the tomato soup was past its expiration. After what seemed like hours on the toilet, she finally was rid of the pollutant in her body.

As she stumbled back to bed, she glanced at the clock. _"Only two o' clock? Man, I'm in for a rough night..." _she thought, as she snuggled beneath her covers.

Toss.

A howl had pierced the chill night air. "Great. The neighbors' dogs are awake..."

Turn.

"Aaaahroooooooo!" Dammit. Those dogs won't shut up.

Toss.

Suddenly, Sora heard something that sent a shiver of ice down her spine. Laughing. Someone was laughing. And that someone was sitting next to her on the bed.

"Ah... The children of the night... What music they make" said the shadow.

Now deathly white, Sora turned, with much hesitation, towards the source of the voice. It was a man, apparently White-Caucasian. He had a strong build, and it showed as his muscles rippled under his clothing, which consisted of a blue jacket worn over a red undershirt, really tight blue pants, ruddy brown boots, and a pitch-black cloak with red lining. His visage was that of a very handsome Roumanian noble, with gleaming red eyes, spiky brown hair, and two **very** sharp canine teeth, along with all the other apparently sharp teeth, that only showed when he grinned. Which he was doing now.

The man let out another chuckle. Sora flinched. "What's wrong, my dear? Are you afraid of me?" said a very deep and charming voice.

It was as if Sora had lost all her control. She couldn't stop the word, "Yes" from squeaking out of her throat.

The man chuckled again, but this time, more sinisterly than the last. "Excellent..." His gaze turned to meet hers, and she fell back, limp, onto the bed. She was helpless. Then, as if compelled by some unknown force, she bared her neck to him. The vampire grinned hungrily, as his fangs came closer to their target...

On the other side of the Odaiba prefecture, Taichi sat bolt upright and screamed. "SORAAAAAAAA!"

-

Morrigan: Hey, all! I've finally updated! Thank you so much for your support! I hope you continue to enjoy my work, as well as all the other awesome fanfiction out there!

WRITE MORE DARKSTALKERS FANFICS! (>. 0) O" - me shaking meh fist.


End file.
